


Rest Easy

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers - Freeform, Endgame? I don't know her, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Panic Attack, Self-Indulgent, Steve is an amazing boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad tony stark, i honestly dont know what time to put this, imagine, its a time where everything was okay and all was right with the world, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: Basically, Tony got injured on the job. His daughter experiences a panic attack but luckily Steve was there for her.





	Rest Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hellooo, are you still taking requests? if your are, can you pls do one where tony is the reader’s dad. the avengers go on a mission and tony got badly injured. then the reader has a panic attack but Cap was there to help her :-)

[Y/N] shot down the last of the group pursuing her, smirking in triumph as the last heavily armored man fell to the grass. "And that's ten points for mwah."

 _"Hate to break it you, munchkin,"_  her dad's voice echoed in her ears the same time an explosion set off a few trees down, most likely dealing with a bigger amount than her.  _"But the points go double to my side of the House Stark. Thank you very much."_

[Y/N] rolled her eyes, putting her guns back to her holster as she ran closer towards the enemy lines. Clint chuckled and tutted through the comms. "Not so fast, Starks, because I-" he let go of his arrow and it ricocheted off of its targets flawlessly, clearing them all off as he smirked- "just hit a home run."

Natasha couldn't possibly believe what she was hearing. She was mowing down the soldiers shooting at her with a jeep she found while simultaneously having to listen to the bullshit of her teammates. "What even is this point system you're using? I can't-"

"Go fish."

Natasha squinted, pressing her finger onto her earpiece, hoping she heard it wrong. "Excuse me, Rogers?"

"That's how you all sound like right now," Steve scolded, going faster on his motorcycle, dodging the multiple bullets being shot towards him. "And focus on the mission."

"That being said," he paused, holding tight on the handles of the bike. He pushed himself forward, flipping mid-air and sending the motorcycle onto a jeep, effectively making the two vehicles explode upon impact.

Steve landed on his feet and pressed on to his earpiece. "I win."

"Boo!"

Tony raised his brows. "So that's how's it is?"

"Oh, please." Clint rolled his eyes, going back to his targets.

"I don't... understand," Thor muttered, mostly to himself.

"Watch out for mister hypocrisy over here," [Y/N] pointed out, walking up to the man. Steve spot her a few feet from him and just shrugged, a whisper of a satisfied smirk settling on his lips.

"I think that's the last of them." Steve scanned the remaining area, taking note of the silent woods as opposed to the compete battlefield it was an hour ago.

"We got what we need." Steve glanced to [Y/N] who nodded, patting onto the hard drives she's successfully taken back from the enemies. Steve pressed a finger on his earpiece. "Everyone, fall back."

At the sound of their teammates muttering a reply, the two made their way back to the quinjet. It wasn't long until the lot came together, walking side by side, the exhaustion brought by the mission slowly creeping up.

"So, dinner party at the tower when we get back?" Tony's helmet retreated, immediately asking just as he landed near the gang.

"Sounds like a plan," Natasha agreed, stretching her back, eyes darting towards Clint who was counting all the arrows he had left. "Anything would be great right now."

"Yeah, I feel ridiculously hungry," Bruce muttered, holding onto his bare stomach, a bit winded after hulking down. Thor laughed and reached for Bruce's shoulder, shaking him in delight. "We have fought valiantly today, we deserve it, my friend!"

Bruce dry-heaved, continuously patting on Thor's hand in his shoulder. "Don't shake me too much, Thor."

They all shared a laugh, the vibe of the surroundings suddenly becoming cheerier than it was supposed to be. But that was how it was with them. Although, Natasha caught sight of the couple who were being uncharacteristically quiet. "Hey, you two up for it?"

Steve and [Y/N] both glanced over to the redhead, who raised a brow at their entwined hands. They glanced at each other, waiting for the other to answer until [Y/N] just went out with it. "We might have to pass."

"I already scheduled a dinner date for Steve and I," [Y/N] reasoned out, smiling over to Steve who had his eyes only at her before looking apologetically at each and every one of her team. "But we promise we will make it up to you guys."

Steve squeezed her hand, making her look back at him with the gentlest of smiles on his lips. "Yeah, we just need this one night for us."

There wasn't much reaction at that. Natasha only shook her head while Clint just made a face. Thor smiled at the couple while Bruce was still feeling as if he was going projectile vomit at any moment. It wasn't like it was the first time they ever saw the couple so affectionate. Although, one avenger did freeze.

"So, it starts..." Tony sighed dramatically, looking down at the ground.

[Y/N] shut her eyes tight, pursing her lips, jaw clenched. "Dad."

"One day, for all I'll know, all I'll be left with is a letter on an empty bed that says, ' _sorry dad, it just happened_ ' _,_ " Tony mocked, utilizing a high pitched voice he always uses when teasing his daughter.

"Okay, that's already too much, dad, that's enough," [Y/N] instructed, pointing a finger at her dad, only for Tony to point back, his voice slightly higher than hers. "I still have your baby pictures, you know!"

"Can I see them?"

Tony's face fell flat as he merely deadpanned at Steve, completely unamused at that perfect smile on his stupid face while he still held [Y/N]'s hand in his. It suddenly wasn't funny anymore.

Tony only turned around at the man, placing his attention back to his screens, making one final check as the others started to board the quinjet. It was going well until something caught his eye. "Well, that's weird."

[Y/N] piped as she and Steve boarded the quintet, taking their seats. "What is?"

Tony only shook his head, but his forehead was deeply furrowed at what he was seeing. "Nothing, it's just."

His stare darted from his screen back to the forest before pointing at a specific direction, making every avenger stop and look. "That building over there has been declared clear and abandoned on every detail we've had on the mission files and it was when we first came here." Clint opened the screen atop the table in the middle, showing the details of the missions and confirming what Tony had said. "But now, Jarvis is saying there's movement and traces of  _human activity_  inside...?"

[Y/N]'s head tilted to the side as she glanced at her father's screen, doubtful since she was the one that double-checked that before they came. "That can't be right."

As an answer, Tony only shrugged, the answer escaping him too. [Y/N] only sighed, giving in. There was nothing they can do anyway. "Let's check it out then," she proposed, taking her own gadgets back out, side-eyeing her dad with a playful half-smile decorating her face. "Earn more points."

Tony nodded, poking his tongue to his cheek, thinking about it for a short while before he turned back to his daughter. "Race you to it."

Before [Y/N] could even react, Tony's helmet slid back to place and he blasted away from inside the quinjet, making [Y/N] stumble over her own feet. Once she looked up, blinking the dust off of her eyes, Tony was already halfway there. She scoffed. Sometimes, she really wasn't sure who was supposed to be older. "Hardy har har, Dad, sure. Just because I chose not to bring out my suit for a small mission. Ha ha. Real mature."

_"Love you!"_

She just rolled her eyes.

"It's probably nothing anyways. Have fun looking at an empty building," [Y/N] muttered to herself. She walked back to the table at the middle of the space to fix the details about the mission, surrounded by their friends who were all making themselves comfortable, patiently waiting for Tony to come back so they can go home.

There was a touch on her shoulder, and not to her surprise, it was Steve, who was still watching over where Tony disappeared to. "Should we-?"

[Y/N] glanced back at the open hatch, watching the speck land atop the building. She thought about it for a second before she just shook her head, placing her attention back on the screens. "Nah. Like he said, he can handle it."

Steve nodded, pursing his lips, settling to wait for until [Y/N]'s done with whatever she's doing. Clint raised his head from his own weapons, chuckling at how Steve looked much like a lovesick puppy. Natasha only swatted his arm, making him shut up before she cleared her throat. "So what restaurant are you two going to?"

Steve's ears perked at the mention, crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying to make it seem as if it wasn't a big deal. "I don't know. [Y/N] said it's a surprise."

"Aw, Cap..." Clint cooed, his self-preservation already out the window. "Look at you getting swept off of your feet."

"Just don't get too excited again if you kiss, okay?"

Steve deadpanned, remembering how Bucky had already told everyone of how their first kiss went down. Steve glared at the man, "fuck off, Clint."

"Ooh, Rogers. You kiss Stark's daughter with that mouth?" Natasha teased, couldn't help herself either.

"Hey, that's enough. Just focus on... whatever you're supposed to focus on..." Steve stumbled, eyes darting towards [Y/N], hoping for some back up but there was nothing. She was still caught up in her task, so his eyes landed on the man who was resting his head on the wall. "Bruce even looks like he's going to faint."

"It's not that, it's just-" Bruce gagged, bile rising up to his throat. He forced it down, the bitter taste enveloping his tongue. Thor gently patted his back, offering as much help as he can. The doctor shook his head, completely confused as he faced Thor. "Did I eat something? I don't... I don't remember."

Thor couldn't help but break out to a grin, his chest vibrating with laughter. "Well, that is a funny sto..." he quickly trailed his words once he noticed Natasha crane her neck towards his field of vision and just shook her head. He started to mumble his words. "...no... No. Nope. No eating happened. Absolutely nothing."

Steve chuckled at his friend now terribly trying to get Bruce to think of something else while the scientist only seemed to get more confused as to why Thor was suddenly talking about the importance of protein. He glanced back to [Y/N], wanting to catch a glimpse of her smile but she was still in the same position as she was before, her face cold and hard.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steve stepped closer to whisper, knowing better than anyone that she wouldn't miss laughing at Thor try his best, but she was completely serious, glaring hard at the screens. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just..." she huffed, reading the same sentence from Jarvis's analysis over and over again. "Dad was wrong."

Steve's stature drastically changed, his whole attention now on her. "According to this," [Y/N] pointed out, highlighting the details Jarvis presented. "It's activity, yes, but it's not human. Or at least, not directly."

[Y/N] squinted at the screen, typing what was needed. She has seen this codes before and she couldn't possibly be mistaken. "This looks like it was remote-controlled miles aw-"

[Y/N] stopped, her breath getting caught in her throat. Steve leaned down, wanting to know what's wrong as [Y/N] just went silent. When it finally registered in her head, [Y/N] pressed a finger to her earpiece. "Dad, get out of there now. It's a trap."

"Dad, it's a trap, do you hear me?" [Y/N] repeated again, maintaining her composure, wanting nothing more than to hear Tony's voice in her ear. "There's nothing there, get out. It's a t-"

"Dad? Dad! Hello?!" [Y/N] shouted at comms, panic slowly setting in. This had never happened before.

"[Y/N], what's happening?" Steve asked, his hold on his shield already instinctively tighter as the other avengers all came closer, readying their own weapons.

"He's not responding," [Y/N] breathed out, clenching her jaw in frustration. "DAD!"

[Y/N] shook her head, already going over the standard procedure. "Jarvis, this is [Y/N], code Life Alert, connect me to my dad's communications."

"Jarvis," [Y/N] repeated with a much wavier tone on her voice. She put in her codes, typing whatever was needed to bypass the walls to access Tony's computer, but much to her horror, it all went dead. "Jarvis isn't responding either."

[Y/N] shot up from her seat, panic already gripped her by the neck. She ran towards the open hatch, sprinting towards the building as if she could save her dad on foot. But it was all she could think of, her mind had already went blank. "Dad, it's a trap! Get out of there now! It's a trap! It's a tra-!"

An explosion.

It was only a few kilometers away. But the building she had her eyes on had went up in flames in mere seconds, sending a rush of wind to their direction. [Y/N] froze in her steps. "DAD!"

The trip back went away in a blur. [Y/N] wasn't even sure what happened after. After the explosion, Steve had pulled her back in the quinjet and shielded her from the draft that reached their way. Thor had flown towards the explosion and managed to grab Tony in his suit as he was sent flying. Natasha made arrangements to get back as fast as possible as Clint gave the medical bay back at the compound a heads up. [Y/N] couldn't remember if she was wailing or if she just sat motionless next to her father. Jarvis made the instructions that it was better to not remove the suit from Tony just yet. And that wasn't a good sign.

It didn't take long before they arrived back at the compound. Tony was immediately wheeled to the medical bay, still in his full suit armor. [Y/N] ran with the medical staff, the rest of the avengers hot in their heels. As they passed the last door towards the surgery room, she was blocked by a nurse.

[Y/N]'s eyes hasn't left Tony as she tried to get pass the nurses. Tears were pricking her eyes as she slowly lost sight of her dad. "I'm- I'm his daughter."

The woman nodded with a sense of urgency, sympathy present in her face. "Yes, Ms. Stark, but you have to stay here."

"No. No, I have to be- I have to be inside." She pushed more but they only pushed back. Steve stepped forward and holding onto [Y/N] as he nodded to the nurses. "Thank you, we'll be right outside."

"No, I have to-" she pushed away from Steve, but just as she did, her knees gave out. It was almost like every ounce of energy in her body had disappeared at that very moment. Steve caught [Y/N] before she could hit the ground, her back resting on his chest.

"Hey."

"[Y/N]?" Steve's voice barely even registered in her head as she just put her fist on her chest, applying as much pressure as she could muster. There was no air coming inside her lungs. Her fingers grew numb. There was feedback echoing in her ears. She felt like she was being choked and drowned at the same time.

"Dad-" she gasped out, tears starting to well up in her eyes as the floor beneath her swayed before her feet. Her head was spinning but she only had one thought in mind. "I can't- dad..."

"[Y/N]." Steve repeated, rubbing his hand on her back, trying to get her to come back to him. She was shaking beneath his fingers, chest rising up and down way too fast to be considered okay. Natasha knelt down next to the two of them as the others came closer to see what they can do to help.

Nat placed her hand on [Y/N]'s leg, never seeing this happen to her before. "What's happening?"

Steve had the same case but he knew too well what it was. "She can't breathe."

"Give her space," Steve commanded everyone in their close vicinity who quickly followed. Natasha had already tasked herself with retrieving water for [Y/N] as Steve placed all his attention back at her.

"[Y/N], can you hear me?" Steve asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible. "[Y/N]?"

"It's okay," he whispered, offering as much comfort as he can.

"Breathe. You need to breathe," Steve instructed.

"Breathe in." He took a deep breath, slightly a bit more relieved when he saw [Y/N] try and copy him.

"I can't lose..." she breathed out shakily, mirroring her body. [Y/N] finally glanced up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Steve."

"I can't lose him."

Steve clenched his jaw. Just by her tone alone, he could almost feel her fear and her pain. "You won't lose him, okay?"

"He's in there with the best people we know. They're going to save him."

"Everything's going to be fine." [Y/N] watched him, trying to focus on him and his voice, hanging onto his every word. "He's a Stark."

"Starks don't go down without a fight."

"You know that better than anyone."

"Okay?" He asked, wishing that [Y/N] heard all that.

[Y/N] closed her eyes, holding onto Steve's hand as she breathed out, "he'll be okay..."

"Of course, he will," Steve reaffirmed, holding [Y/N] to his chest, letting his breathing guide hers. "He's fighter. Like you are."

"He'll be okay."

After a few minutes, [Y/N] had finally managed to calm down. Steve had moved them from the floor to the chairs on the side. She was still on edge but Steve was there and continued to assure her that everything will be alright.

The doors finally opened and out came Dr. Cho, fresh out of the surgery room, tired and worn.

[Y/N] jumped up and made no haste in coming to her and bombarding her with the only question that had been torturing her for the past hour.

"How is he?"

Her questions and fears all seemingly melted away when Dr. Cho gave her a smile and a nod. "He'll be okay."

"The burns he had wasn't that severe while compression he experienced in his suit from the impact only triggered fatigue and some mild internal bleeding and light fractures," the woman explained as [Y/N] finally sighed in relief.

"With the proper treatment and some rest, he'll be back on his feet in no time."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Dr. Cho," [Y/N] almost cried out as the woman nodded at the couple before excusing herself.

[Y/N] blinked a few tears, covering her mouth before facing Steve, a relieved smile plastered all over her face as she came up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Steve, he'll be okay."

* * *

 

[Y/N] sat on the chair next to the hospital bed, resting her head on the soft mattress, just watching the movement of her dad's chest, almost thankful to see that he was really going to be okay. She should've known it would take something more than a measly bomb to take down Tony Stark.

The door behind her gently opened, revealing her Steve who weakly smiled, no wonder tired of today's events like her.

"I just got off of a call from Pepper. She's on her way." Steve placed a chair next to [Y/N] and sat right beside her. "And Cho told me Tony's already stable and there's nothing much to worry about."

"Thanks," [Y/N] muttered, holding on to her dad's hand. "Of course."

There was a bit of silence, only the soft beats of the heart monitor pierced through the quiet of the room. But it was nothing compared to the war that was brewing in [Y/N]'s chest. As the worry and fear finally disappeared, her shame came to rear its ugly head. "Hey, Steve, I'm really sorry for what I-"

"You don't have to apologize." Steve stopped her outright before she can say anything she doesn't have to. "It's fine."

[Y/N] finally looked up at Steve, seeing nothing but love and acceptance in his features. "It happens to the best of us."

Steve reached for her hand and took it to his, caressing her skin with his thumb. "You were worried about Tony. I get it."

"He's my dad." [Y/N] glanced back to Tony whose head was decorated with bandage and light wounds. She just couldn't imagine a life with her father that the very thought could send her shaking. "I don't know what I'll do without him."

"Of course." Steve nodded, placing his gaze at Tony as well, letting the silence take over for a moment before he talked again. "I guess the only thing that's really bothering me is that I think we lost our reservation."

[Y/N]'s head snapped back to Steve's direction, her forehead deeply furrowed. She opened her mouth to ask when the realization finally set in. "Oh my god, I completely forgot. Steve, I-"

"It was a joke," Steve pointed out, lightly laughing at her. "I was just trying to make you laugh."

"Don't worry about it," he reassured, sending a wink her way.

"And I understand." Steve glanced down at their hands, entwining their fingers together, before staring back at her. "You know, I'm always here for you."

[Y/N] watched him for a few seconds, slightly taken back at how lucky she was. Steve Rogers was really one of a kind. "You're the best, you know that?"

Steve smiled and raised a brow at her. "I won't mind hearing it again, doll."

"I have a better idea."

Before Steve could argue, [Y/N] had already leaned forward, placing her hands on both sides of Steve's face, pulling him down to her lips. Steve followed obediently, placing his hands on her waist, not being one to refuse a woman like [Y/N].

It was perfect kiss, something they both needed after all that. It was passionate yet, in a way, chaste. They were already too caught up in it, in each other, but a voice easily pulled them out.

"Ugh, are you fucking kidding me."

The couple separated, just enough to see a barely awake Tony, glaring at the two to the best of his abilities. A smile made its way to [Y/N]'s face, overjoyed, but the moment was short lived as Tony lamely raised his hand to her and Steve. "Can you  _imagine_ waking up, and this- this is the first thing you see?"

"Your friend macking on your daughter's face?"

[Y/N]'s features comforted to absolute embarrassment in a second flat. "Dad."

"No, seriously." His gaze darted from Steve and then onto the cords conveniently placed next to him. "Look. There's the plug, go on, pull it already."

"Oh my god, dad."

Tony moved over the edge, doing his best to lean, reaching over his hand towards the long cord and taking hold. "I mean, I don't want to bother you two. It's not like I'm heavily injured or anything, so just-"

"Tony..."

"Dad, go lay back down-"

"No, really, I'll be out of your way, let me just-" he pulled the plug from the socket. For the next few seconds, the trio went dead silent. Tony just stared down the cord, confused, as the couple just let Tony do what he thinks he's doing.

"What was that?" He muttered, eyeing the couple, pointing at the tubes in his nose, still feeling the air inside them. "I can still breathe."

"That's because you're not hooked into any life support, Tony," Steve answered, sucking his teeth in in an effort to hide his smile. [Y/N], on the other hand, had a hand on her face, completely done with her own father.

"That was just the heart monitor, dad."

 


End file.
